


Explosion of Halloween

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: With this duo, nothing ever goes well. Sometimes a child's play night can turn much worse.
Relationships: Dorothy "Dot" Everest & Overkill, Dorothy "Dot" Everest/Overkill
Series: Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770730
Kudos: 3





	Explosion of Halloween

Overkill heard the noise the moment that he picked up the Fo-Ham. 

Ring Ring. 

It was a bell ringing at him.   
"What's that?" He asked gruffly to Dangerboat. 

"That would be your doorbell; I would answer it if I were you," Dangerboat answered over the continuous rings of the bell.

"Didn't know I had one of those..." Overkill growled to himself. He trudged over to the door, wishing that he could wrench it open. "What?!" He barked the moment that he opened the door, not even caring to look - Dangerboat would tell him if it was dangerous, right?

"I see that you cared enough to answer," Dot said before pushing past him to get into the boat. 

If Overkill was surprised, he was damn sure not to show it, although Dot could not help but smirk as she saw the slightly freeze in the way that he stood within the second of her pushing past of him. 

"DB, when did you have a doorbell and when have you never opened straight away?" Dot asked, looking up at the AI's eye. 

"Thought it might cause Overkill to do something other than eat his Fo-Ham and sulk about while he hid in here for the night," Dangerboat replied.

In the background, Dot could hear the growl caught in Overkill's throat as he approached her from behind. "There's a reason for this 'timely' visit," he growled at her, though not angry, just his usual growl. 

"Oh, I have some new information. There is going to be an attack on the 'SuperParty' tonight, heard it through Frank who heard it from that new gang in town," Dot said, turning to face him, not fazed by the close scrutinising what was happening in his robotic eyes. 

"And I have to come?" He questioned, annoyance hidden deep within his tone. 

"Yeah, and you also have to be at and within the party, can't have you out and risk the chance of them realising that we know. That means that you will have to join in with the party to fit into the role that the undercover will take," Dot said, perfectly knowing that this was about to cause yet another sulk from the vigilante. 

"Now, why would I do that? There is plenty of people there to look out for themselves." He growled, not hiding any of his emotions of annoyance and frustration. 

Preparing for any possible backlash, Dot replied, "because they are your team." 

His eyes widened as his body went rigged, falling a step or two back into the Dangertable. Dangerboat finding this to be the optimal time for him to take a quick power saving nap, trying not to get caught in the explosion that will cause.

"I'll meet you here at 6." Dot said before turning and making her way out and away from the frozen revenger. 

"Is it over yet?" Dangerboat asked, waking up briefly. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Overkill growled at him, causing the AI to resort back to his android body and make a break for the open door. 

\----------------------

Six could not come any quicker; it felt like moments before Dot was back, collecting Overkill and Steve before taking an Uber to the street that there was the party was on. Dot was in her armour, Overkill in his and, well, Steve was just Steve. 

They all walked in, the party not stopping as it assaulted the trio like a brick wall. Overkill was sure that he would have cybernetic ears to match with his eyes and hands after tonight. He was not looking forward to it one bit. Even Dot looked suddenly apprehensive. 

But before either of them could make a break for it, Arther and The Tick pushed their way over to them. Joan and Walter were trailing behind them, quickly making their way through the gap The Tick had made. "Arther's sister and Mr Stabby!" The Tick yelled the moment that he saw Overkill and Dot clearly, pulling them both into a hug. "Oh, and we can't forget Steve!" He exclaimed the moment that he saw him, also pulling him into the embrace. 

"Let. Me. Go." Overkill threatened, glaring at the big blue yeti the best that he could from the position that he was pinned in. 

The Tick just laughed as he hugged them - thoroughly shaking them about - before letting them go, Steve almost falling over after being held on the verge of his toes. Overkill growled as he took a few steps back from the blue giant. Dot was pulled into another hug, this time by her mother, the moment that she was released. 

"What are you wearing?" She asked her, releasing her from the hug. 

"Armour," Overkill replied, stepping up beside Dot, drawing attention to the fact that the two's armour where almost one in the same style. 

"Why is it so similar to his? Wasn't he that murderer?" Jude asked her, raising an eyebrow questionably at the two.

"Yeah, he was, but he was also part of the original Flag-5. So all about how you look at it," Dot shrugged not seeing the problem.

"That would be because she is my partner," Overkill rumbled, answering the first question, moments after Dot had finished her reply.

"Your... Partner?" Joan and Walter also asked simultaneously. 

"He means that I worked alongside him. Arther and Tick are superheroes, we are the vigilantes," Dot quickly supplied, not willing for them to take it so wrong so immediately. 

The night faded into a busy mess. Dot and Overkill were pulled way over a dozen times into the dancing squares. Flexo deciding that they needed to have more fun - or at least Overkill did. They only managed to get trapped twice and ended up being squashed in the middle and had to sway on the spot for about a song or two before they were permitted to leave the squares again. There was a new rule that everyone had to dance at least once on their own and once with their respective partner - androids not included. 

Soon the rumour was proven correct as a small explosion went off in the room. The only two left standing - Tick was already unconscious with alcohol (lightweight) - were Dot and Overkill. Dot only had enough time to prepare both Overkill and herself before the bomb went off - that bar was now their favourite. 

Soon it was only the movement of black that caught the heroes off guard, by the time that they had got to their feet, the fight was in full action. Both Overkill and Dot had taken out half the gang that was currently in the room and were fighting off the others at an alarming rate - using each other to their advantage and bouncing off each other almost in their fight. Sometimes Dot would see something coming that would get the both of them and suddenly with only a small movement, the two where out of the way and another three gang members were down. 

The other heroes jumped in as more members flooded in until everyone had about ten each - poor Arther was just stuck with three that held him up in the air as they laughed at his attempt, swapping to each other when they got shocked by his taser gloves. 

Overkill and Dot seemed to be taking on the worst of the group, ones wielding weapons with such precision that the others could only dream of having. 

It seemed to be going well until there was a tremendous yell, words to make sailors related to tomatoes and a loud crash. Everyone, even the gang members, looked over to where the commotion had happened. What they saw left their eyes unable to move from the scene.

Overkill was on the ground clutching at his eyes - or where they used to be. These eyes were in the hands of the person that he was fighting, dull against their standard bright-light colour. Within seconds of the incident had happened, Dot was attacking the man, moving quicker than thought possible - preventing each attack and sending one of her own in return, hitting its mark each time. 

She had managed to pass Overkill's eyes back to him, his hands moving to reveal a bloodied and torn space around the eye sockets, matching the damage that was within them. His cybernetic eyes were clutched in his hands, covered thick with blood. Before anyone could be grossed out by it, Dot had taken out the other person and tied up their hands in a length of rope she had in one of her pockets. It was quick to say that almost everyone backed down at that point. 

Bang!

(Well, I did say almost everyone)

One of the only ones that did not back down had pulled out a gun and fired it.

Without even looking at the person, Dot had moved out of the way and pushed the currently moving to stand Overkill out of the way. "You ok?" She whispered to him.

"Dangerboat... Now!" He growled, only bearly keeping his voice from the pain.

Dot helped him stand up and almost dragged him out of the building, one of the heroes passing her their car keys - an uber might not cut it this time, let alone allow him in the car.

They both staggered into DB, Overkill collapsing against dangertable. 

"Ok, give me some space," Dangerboat said, everything kicking into action. He was set around, filtering past, attaching his eyes back and making sure there was no significant damage to Overkill's eyes and eye sockets. "I will leave the cuts across his face to you to deal with. He normally gets finicky as to who deals with them and what happens - why so many of the scars could have been prevented. He does not allow me to deal with them; he normally tries to do them himself. You might be able to get through to him." Dangerboat whispered in her earpiece so that Overkill did not hear what he was saying to her.

"Alright," she said up to DB before making her way to the sitting up Overkill. "Overkill, could I have a look at those cuts over your face. We need to make sure that they don't get infected."

"No," he said, turning his face away. 

She gently pulled his face towards her own, lowering his gloved hand so that she could look at the damage. His face looked like meat that had an amateur butcher go at it. She quickly pulled her medical kit out of nowhere - seems like DB was more than happy to have her with her bag on standby - to start to piece together his face. 

"I said, no," he growled at her.

"And I said that I don't want them to get infected, so sit down! Or Dangerboat will have to deactivate your eyes!" As he narrowed his eyes and went to speak, she then added, "and your hands!" 

Overkill was sat quite meekly after that, allowing her to deal with his injuries while he sat there, wringing his hands together. He was like that the whole time that she helped piece him together, even Dangerboat was impressed at this. 

"There we go, that was not that bad, was it?" Dot asked Overkill.

Would you be surprised if I said that he glared at her? 

...Thought not. 

"Ok, how about we head out to do some trick or treating?" Dot asked, trying to stop Overkill in his sulking. 

"Why?" Overkill said.

"Because it will stop you from sulking," Dot stated.

"Now why do you think that?" He growled, raising an eyebrow. 

"Because at the moment you are such rainbow and kittens," she stated dryly. 

"Oh, the energy coming off him is so powerfully happy, it is unbearable," Dangerboat added.

"Fine!" Overkill growled, starking out of the boat, reattaching his helmet again. 

\-----------------

"Now, want that fun?" Dot asked him, coming back with an armful of sweets. 

"No."

"Going to do it next year?"

"No."

"You want any?"

"N...Yes..."


End file.
